Une mission bien étrange
by ilyas benabdeljalil
Summary: Naruto est compagnie sont envoiyé en mission sur une ile entrouré par les ninjas du son et l'akatsuki, mais une fois à l'interieur...
1. Une nouvelle mission

Cette fic ne tien pas compte du fait que Sasuke à rejoint les rangs d'Orochimaru, j'vous previen d'avance.

..................................................

_**Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle mission:**_

Naruto mangeait des ramens comme à son habitude chez Ichiraku.

Il en était à son 28eme bols quand il senti une legere pression sur son épaule, Naruto se retourna et vit le visage masqué de son sensei.

- Finit rapidement ton bol, on se retrouve chez Godaime, annonça le ninja copieur.

- Qu'est qu'elle nous veut la vieille? Demanda Naruto. Mais il n'y avait dejà personne qui puissent lui donner des explications sur les volontés de son Hockagé.

Le possesseur du démon renard finit rapidement son bol, régla son addition et partit vars le bureau du cinquieme Hockagé. Une fois arriver il constata que les teams de Gay Meito, Asuma Sarutobi et Kurenai Yuhi était aussi présente.

- Eu... pourquoi tout ce monde? Demanda Naruto on rejoignant sa team.

- J'attendais plus que toi pour l'expliquer, répondit Tsunade de derriere son bureau.

- Une mission, enfin on commensait à s'ennuier, dit Kiba.

- Oui une mission, affirma Tsunade, et pas n'importe la quelle elle sera de rang S.

- De rang S yupi enfin une mission de rang S yahou, s'exita Naruto sous le regard amusé d'Hinata ennuyait de Shikamaru et exasperé des autres.

- Vous allez l'accomplir sans aucun de vos sensei, commença à expliquer Tsunade, vous irez sur une petite ile à l'est du pays du Feu, la bas vous trouverez deux filles de Suna qui y sont coincé depuis quelques semaines, en faite celui qui entre dans cette ile ne peut pas en sortir avant un an alors vous devrez y aller et rester la bas jusqu'a ce qu'une année entiere ne s'termine.

- C'est sa une mission de rang S? s'indigna Naruto, et puisque ses filles sont de Suna, pourquoi les ninjas de Suna ne peuvent pas s'en ocuper?

- Pour répondre à ta premiere question, cette mission et bien plus difficile qu'elle parait car d'aprés nos renseignement des membres de l'Akatsuki ainsi que des ninjas d'Oto font des rondes autour pour eliminer toutes tentatives d'entrée ou de sortie de l'ile, et pour répondre a t'as deuxiemme question on vous envoie pour montrer à Orochimaru que l'aliance entre Suna et Konoha est une aliance au sens propre du mot, et encore une chose, les enfants du précedent Kazekage de Suna participent aussi à la mission et à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent vous attendres au port du quel vous prendrez votre bateau pour l'ile.

- Attendez, dit Neji, vous venez de dire que l'ile est encerclée alors comment voulez vous qu'on penetre dans l'ile...

- Vous y penetrerez discretement sans que aucun ninjas du son ou membre de l'akatsuki ne vous voie, se que je crois sera facile à faire car les ninjas d'Oto et les chasseur de démons passent leur temps à se surveiller entre eux plus quà surveillait l'ile, expliqua Tsunade, bon assez parler, le chef de l'expedition est Shikamaru, vous entrerez dans l'ile et vous y resterai pendant un an le temps que l'on evois une armée detruire les assiegeant, bon allez- y tout de suite et bonne chanse.

Les douze ninjas partirent preparer leurs affaires et se retrouverent devant la sortie de Konoha.

- Bon, dit Shikamaru, je crois que c'est pas la peine que je vous dispose tandis qu'on est au pays du Feu, je crois qu'on peut y aller.

Et il commencérent a marchait vers l'Est.

Le trajet se fesait sans encombres, Naruto discutait avec Kiba, Sakura papotait avec Ino, Sasuké marchait à coté de Neji, Lee en profitait pour faire du fouting ( jsuis pas ure que c'est comme sa que sa s'écrit), Tenten marchait en le regardant sans arrets, Shikamaru été à la tete du groupe avec Shino, Choji se goinfrait avec des chips et Hinata n'arreté pas de regarder Naruto en roujissant sans arrets... En plus court chaque membre du groupe s'occupait de ses occupation favorites...

Enfin les douze ninjas arrivérent en vu de la ville de la quelle ils devaint prendre le bateau qui les emmenerait vers cette mysterieuse ile.


	2. En route

Désolé pour le premier chapitre, je sais qu'il était court et plein de fotes d'otographe ( je n'ai pas Word).

Je vais esseyer de m'améliorer au cours de l'histoire.

..........................................................................................................................................................

**_Chapitre 2: En route pour l'inconnu_**

- Mais ou est donc le port? Se pleignit Naruto.

- Pff... mais tu peux pas patienter un peu? Tu sais bien que la ville est grande et d'ailleurs on est presque arrivé, ralla Kiba.

- Qu'est que t'en sait? Lui demanda Naruto.

- Bah Shino à la carte, lui répondit simplement Kiba.

- Fais voir Shino, dit Naruto

Cela fesait deux heures que les ninjas de Konoha marchait dans la ville portuaire Est du pays du Feu, et depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la ville Naruto n'avait pas arreter de se plaindre, certains comme Kiba était vraimment embeter, mais d'autres comme Sakura ou Sasuké était habitué au caractére de Naruto.

- Ah tien voilà le port, dit Tenten.

En effet, les heures de marches aboutirent enfin à leur fin. Les ninjas penetrérent le port et ne tardérent pas à appercevoir un jeune homme au cheuveux rouges et une étrange marque sur le coté gauche de son front, un autre garçon un peu plus agé que le precedent avec d'étrange tatouage sur la figure et entre eux une jeune fille blonde.

- Ah enfin, c'est pas trop, dit Kankouro.

- Je suis certaine que c'est se flaimard de Shikamaru qui vous dirigé, déclara Temari.

Le jeune Nara préfera ne pas répondre à la provocation.

- On devrait y aller, dit Gaara le bateau nous attends.

- Oui mais il est ou ce bateau? Demanda Lee.

- Suivez- nous, répondit tout simplement Gaara.

Les ninjas de Konoha suivirent ceux de Suna sans aucune protestation.

Ils arrivérent devant un bateau de transport militaire, y montérent et déposérent leur bagage dans la cave. Le bateau apartenait à un ancin Jonin du village caché de la feuille, son équipage était composé essentielement de ninjas de Konoha.

Aprés quelques minutes de préparation le bateau démara, les ninjas de Konoha et Suna furent convoqués par le capitaine et se retrouvérent dans son bureau.

- Bien, vous étes tous ici à ce que je vois, dit le capitaine.

Alors il ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de travail et en sortit plusieurs objets qui ressemblaient à des bandeaux fronntal.

- Ce sont des bandeaux frontals du village caché du son, dés qu'on arrivera en vue de la marine ennemie vous les metrais à la place de vos bandeaux frontals que vous portais en se moment precis.

- Pourquoi on devrait mettre des bandeaux d'un village ennemi? Demanda Naruto

- Pour passer inaperçus, imbecile, lui répondit Neji.

- Surtout si tu ne tien pas avoir toute l'armée du son sur ton dos, ajouta Sasuké d'un air moqueur.

- Quand on arrivera en vue de l'enemi vous metrerais les bandeaux frontals d'Oto, aprés en passera en premiere ligne des assiegeants, alors vous plagerais dans l'eau et vous vous dirigerais vers l'ile à la nage, j'ai bien dit à la _nage_, continua le capitaine, aprés quand vous vous serez assez raproché de l'ile vous enleverais le bandeau frontal du son pour remetre le bandeau frontal de votre village caché.

- Trés bien, répondirent les autres d'une meme voix.

- Vous pouvez disposez, répondit tout simplement le capitaine.

Les ninjas envoyés en mission sortirent du bureau du capitaine et allérent au pont.

- J'espere que l'un d'entre nous ne trahisssent notre identité par une betise lorsqu'on passera entre les rangs ennemis, dit Shikamaru.

- Si ce n'est pas toi je ne vois pas qui pourrait faire une telle betise, dit Temari.

- Pfff les femmes toujours les memes, marmona Shikamaru.

Pendant ce temps Neji et Sasuké discutaient à propos de la mission.

- A ton avis comment sera la mission? Demanda Neji.

- Trouvez deux filles sera plutot facile, répondit le cadet des Uchiwa, mais l'inconvéniant est qu'on doit attendre un an pour que les ranforts ne nous viennent en aide.

- C'est aussi mon avis, dit tout simplement Hiyuga ( j'suis pas sure que c'est comme sa que sa s'écrit)

Pendant ce temps, dans le village caché de la feuille, Tsunade était en pleine discution avec les sensei des équipes envoyées, Baki aussi était présent en plus de Shizune.

- Est- que vous étes sure qu'il n'est pas risqués d'envoyer tout ces jeunes ninjas en missions sans leurs sensei? s'inquieta Kurenai.

- Ne t'inquiete pas pour sa, répondit Asuma, tu sais trés bien que nos gennin sont parmi les meilleurs de Konoha.

- J'en dit de meme des miens, dit Baki.

- Je suis certaine que vos gennin seront à la hauteur de cette mission, leur dit Tsunade, mais ce n'est pas pour vous parler de sa que je vous ai convoqués.

- Et bien pourquoi à ton été convoqués? Demanda Kakashi.

- D'aprés les informations qu'on à reçu, une étrange organisation à été crée ses derniers jours, commença Tsunade, d'aprés quelques sources elle se nomerait Taka et son centre se trouve dans le pays des risieres, mais cette derniére information n'est pas sure.

- Et quesque vous attendez de nous? Demanda Gai.

- J'y vien, répondit Tsunade, Baki, je vous serez reconaissante si vous pouviez transmettre l'information au conseil de Suna, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma et Kurenai, je vous envois au pays des risieres pour découvrir qui sont les membres de cette organisation, vous devrez partir demain, maintenant vous pouvez disposez.

Quelque part, loin d'ici trois personnes était réunies.

- On dirait que Suna et Konoha ont envoyer des secours au deux filles, dit une voix d'homme.

- Oui, on dirait bien, répondit une autre voix.

- Quesqu'on doit faire? Demanda une voix qui ressemblait etre une voix de femme.

- Rien, répondit la premiere voix, on va envoyer un petit messsage anonyme à l'Akatsuki pour les prevenir qu'il y a des ninjas de Konoha et Suna sur l'ile et que deux d'entre eux sont des possesseur de demon.

- Alors? Demanda la femme.

- Alors tout simplement quand ses imbeciles de l'Akatsuki attaqueront l'ile nous allons prendre leur position et bloquer toutes retraite de leur part, répondit la premiere voix.

...................................................................

Desolé encore une fois pour les fautes


End file.
